Mortal Kombat: New Generation
by KiTtYKaT121092
Summary: After years of battle between Good & Evil, A new batch of fighters were born into the violent world of Mortal Kombat. As Kati's ninja life was already hard, her life is about to take a turn for the worse when warriors from other realms try to hunt her down. The deeper she explores into the mystery, the more she learns of her unknown past. Can she survive for long to find the truth?
1. Prologue

*Prologue*

Many years ago, the face of evil revealed itself to the universe and a spark lit up between the light and darkness. As evil from an alternate world made their way into the innocent and peaceful realms, such as Earthrealm, they plotted to take down those who opposed their desire to conquer and destroy all that was righteous, with nothing but bloodshed in their way.

When the guardians of the universe, the Elder Gods, learned of Outworld's traitorous plan to take over the realms, they became furious and had to take drastic measures to stop them in their path.

They summoned Raiden, the god of thunder, to search and gather Earthrealm's finest warriors to participate in an ancient event, known as the Mortal Kombat Tournament. With that, he did as he was told and took with him an amazing group of individuals to represent Earthrealm and to help restore world order from the forces of evil.

As the years passed, the forces of good managed to balance out evil in the ongoing saga from further bloodshed and despair. With their victories, they were able to restore peace and tranquility among all the realms and the universe was repeatedly at ease, just as the Elder Gods had desired.

Now, many years later, a new generation of warriors were born into the world of waging war. Along with bringing an even amount of righteous and pure of hearts, new and old evil awakens and harnesses its darkness among many in an attempt to invade and take over the universe once again.

Every living soul chooses their path and wherever they wander will eventually lead them into a journey of self-exploration and battles between the forces of light and darkness, from every inch of every world. Blood will be spilled, tears will be shed and worlds will collide.

All the Elder Gods can do is watch and see what's in store for the new offspring of their worlds, wishing the best of luck to all and hoping for a long and bright future for the new generation.


	2. Chapter 1: The Eyes of Evil

*Chapter 1: The Eyes of Evil*

It was a few minutes until four in the morning, in a hidden temple, where a small village of ninjas known as the Malicious Gifts lived, trained and worked night and day. The Akui Temple and village was within the giant stone walls that surrounded them, with highly trained warriors of the clan guarding the main entrance and all around the perimeter, from top to bottom.

Their home was located on the outskirts of a small normal village a few hours away, where they usually took care of most of their services, all located in Japan, in the world of Earthrealm.

In one of the houses inside the ninja village, lived one of the Malicious Gifts' masters Kun Po Miyazaki, who was well known throughout the region as the Great Fire Breather, and his teenaged daughter Kati. Although Kun Po was in his late sixties, he was a strong hard working man who was serious about his duty and the honor he earned as a long time ninja of the clan. On the other hand, Kati, being young and headstrong, preferred to focus on her beauty and her life as a teenage girl rather than work on training or do missions, though she reluctantly did as she was told. She was also very lazy and instead, loved to hang out with her friends more than do ninja training. But even at that, she was still a skilled warrior at a good level for her rank in the clan.

Little after the clock changed to four, Kun Po was already awake and had wandered around the house, straightening up a few things here and there. Then when he checked the time, he casually walked down the hall and turned to the right to head for the door of Kati's bedroom. He tried to keep his steps quiet and easy so he wouldn't disturb his daughter from her slumber, at least until he raised his right arm up and curled his fingers inward to form a fist with his hand.

"Kati, it is time to rise and shine my child," he said loud enough as he knocked on the wooden door four times.

He waited patiently for only several seconds, listening carefully so he could hear his daughter get up from the bed, but had heard no sound being made. He tried again to wake her when he knew she didn't budge from her slumber.

"Kati, it is time to get up. We have important material to cover for today's training," he said slightly louder than the first attempt.

Again, there was sound ensuring the old man that she was waking up like he commanded. Now usually, the ninja masters were very patient and had great mastery over self-control, however, that was mainly if they were attending an important meeting or were involved in a serious situation. That time was different for Kun Po, because he became easily annoyed with Kati's disobedience and began to close both of his hands into fists. Also they were in their own home so they were allowed to do as they pleased.

He stood and concentrated on the door, raising his right hand up to chest level and stuck out his other hand at the same level. He waited a couple more minutes before swiftly throwing his right arm out in front and landed a powerful hit against the wood, shattering the center of the door and formed a giant hole that was five times bigger than his fist.

After hearing a shriek of fear and noting that the pieces of debris were then all over Kati's room, he went back to his normal stance and patiently waited for her to respond, without peeping through the hole.

"What?! What the hell Kun Po Sensei?! Was that completely necessary to bust my door in a very rude manner?! Do you realize how many doors you've destroyed already this month?!," Kati exclaimed from within her room.

He knew from the tone in her voice that she was pretty angry with him, but he didn't mind. He was used to it. In fact, he smirked away from her view before taking a look through the hole, darting at her sitting up in her bed having a fit with one eye.

"I had to do what I could to wake you up, since you seem to constantly refuse to get up the first time I call you," he said coolly.

"You have no idea how annoyed I am of you…," she growled, giving him a death stare.

He was unfazed by her look and turned around to start heading to the front door.

"I don't care. Now get ready and meet me outside at our usual spot. We have training to do," he demanded her as he began walking off to head outside to wait on her.

She mumbled under her breath as she got up from her bed slowly and searched for her clothes in her messy and unorganized bedroom.

Thirty minutes had passed and Kun Po had remained in waiting by a large boulder, wondering why his lazy daughter was taking too long to prepare for training. He sat against the rock and had his eyes closed, practically meditating, although he couldn't focus completely due to Kati's tardiness. He really hated when she took forever to simply get ready and go.

"Why does she take so long just to put on a few clothes and get her gear ready? I would have thought she would have everything set up so already, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised about this…," he pondered in his head.

"Waiting on your disciple yet again, Kun Po?," a heavy male voice said from a short distance.

Kun Po flew his eyes open as he sensed someone walking casually towards him. He brought up his head and spotted the two men who were up ahead and getting closer to him.

"Well, if it isn't Totcho," Kun Po said, not sounding amused.

"Good morning old friend," Totcho greeted with a smirk.

Totcho was a tall and slender man, with light tan skin, with dark brown eyes, shaved dark brown hair and long skinny beard that reached down to the lower level of his neck. He wore a white long sleeve robe that was down to his feet with a red shoulder cloth that wrapped around his right shoulder and his left waist. He also had black flat shoes and a crimson red headband. Kun Po wore the same type of robe, except his had both sleeves colored red and the bottom of the robe white.

"Good morning Kun Po Sensei," the young ninja warrior in red greeted with a bow.

"Good morning Hotaka," Kun Po returned the greeting with a head nod.

Hotaka Akaba was a childhood friend of Kati's and a member of the Malicious Gifts, with Totcho as his master. He had short dark sierra brown hair with the same red headband as his master's, chocolate brown eyes, fair colored skin, a fit body and had a hard red mouth cover that matched his outfit.

"Why are you really here Totcho? I'm sure this isn't because you truly wanted to kindly tell me good morning," Kun Po questioned suspiciously.

"It seems you are as smart as usual. I just couldn't help noticing how your daughter hasn't arrived to her post, late as always, unfortunately," Totcho commented.

Kun Po didn't like where that was going.

"If you are here to insult my student once again, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and leave this place. I will not stand for this crude behavior of yours any longer," Kun Po threatened as he glared sharply at Totcho, showing he meant business.

If there was one thing that Kun Po despised the most, more than tardiness and disobedience, were those who disrespected and insulted his only daughter, especially behind her back. Totcho had been doing so for a long time, ever since Kati and Hotaka started out as ninja in training. Though Kati never witnesses Totcho making rude comments about her, she still found out from Hotaka, who at the moment, seemed to not like where this was going.

"Always able to see through my mask I see. Very clever of you, Kun Po. But you do realize that it won't stop me from speaking my mind. In my eyes, Kati is a disgrace to the Malicious Gifts Clan. From day one, I knew she was incapable of handling such a truly hard responsibility, just by observing her for a short amount of time. I don't understand how it is that Grandmaster Zin allows her to continue her duty as a ninja if she doesn't quite fit the part. I'm surprised you are still able to tolerate her. At this rate, she will never gain the honor and respect of our clan and she will never be known as a great warrior in the future."

Kun Po scolded him and growled silently, gritting his teeth together as Totcho grinned deviously. Hotaka was shocked to hear his master say those hurtful things about his best friend in that manner, though he had heard it so many times before. He knew in his mind that he needed to speak up to defend Kati, even against his teacher's opinion. He cared about the girl very much and wouldn't let anyone talk smack about her, like he promised.

"Totcho Sensei, I don't appreciate you persistently talking bad about Kati. You're wrong about her," Hotaka said confidently, "She is capable of many things both as a ninja and in life. Sure she has her moments here and there, but I believe she can surpass anyone here in the clan and I know she can achieve her goals."

Totcho scrolled his eyes to the side to dart at his student quizzically. All three men fell silent from Hotaka's mini speech, but Totcho wasn't pleased with what he heard.

"Hotaka, why do you defend this girl so strongly? Do you love her?," he asked Hotaka as he arched an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Hotaka stopped in his tracks as he began to blush a heavy red color all over his face and looked away in the other direction. There was no hiding it from both Totcho and Kun Po. Hotaka had secret feelings for Kati. Because he was sometimes a timid person, especially around her, he had been unable to find ways to show her how he felt about her, having no confidence and having doubts. He also thought about the possibility of rejection, so he tried to keep it to himself.

Kun Po felt bad for the boy, having to jump in front of the gun so he could help Kati out while she was absent. He was glad that his daughter had a friend like him.

"Alright Kun Po, I am ready to go, sadly," Kati said from a distance as she was walking towards the group of men while playing with her hair.

"Oh Kati, you have finally arrived," Kun Po confirmed as he rose from the ground and brushed off any grass that was left on his robe.

When she got close to the boulder, she barely noticed Totcho and Hotaka standing across from Kun Po. As much as she wanted to dismiss Totcho from her sight, she had to be reluctantly respectful to him anyways because he was one of the masters of the clan. So she gave a short nod towards him without saying a word to him. Then she moved her attention towards Hotaka, who was still recovering from his flushed face. She slightly giggled from the strange look on his face as he saw her.

"Good morning Hotaka. Are you alright? Your face looks red," she asked him wondering.

His eyes grew kind of wide and he didn't make eye contact with her. He couldn't do it since he was still embarrassed.

"Uh, y-yeah yeah. I'm f-fine K-Kati. Good morning to you too," he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head as he still blushed a little.

"Okay. Ready to go Kun Po Sensei?," she checked if her father was all set to go for the training.

He noticed how she grinned at him suspiciously, but he mistook it as nothing but a silly little face expression.

"Very well, but do you have to just call me by my first name all the time? Why not simply father?," he asked.

"Because you told me when it came down to training or missions that I should address you as sensei. Besides, I'm so use to calling you Kun Po Sensei already," she answered as she waved her arms around.

He began walking in the direction where they would train, with Kati following behind him. She turned to wave behind her at Hotaka and then focused on walking behind her father. The wind of the early morning blew through, rustling the leaves from the trees and bushes.

Nestled and hidden within one of the huge and bushy trees near Kati and Kun Po's location, someone was watching them the entire time they were out there. They kept their dark eyes on the kunoichi as she took a stroll with her father. Then they closed their eyes gently before they flew open, appearing bright gray with a swirl forming within their iris.

He transported a holographic image of himself inside a stone cave where it was dark and damp. He stood on a piece of stone that was away from an edge where he faced.

"Gather," he said as he looked straight at the edge.

Suddenly, three other images appeared before him, two young men and one young woman, also clothed and armored as ninja, but from another clan. They opened their eyes, which had the same look as their comrade.

"Rapido here," one warrior signed in.

"Astuto present," the other male said.

"Yeah, Vibora's here too," the female said snobby.

"Why have you summoned us boss?," Rapido asked emotionless.

The others remained quiet in waiting for a response from their superior teammate, appearing as serious and still as a marble statue.

"I believe I may have found the girl our emperor had been searching for," he said so sincerely cool.


End file.
